


Learn to Love and Trust again.

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Attempt Suicide, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom has found it hard to trust men most of her life, more so after her abusive ex boyfriend but when she is stuck with her two twins with her boss, Kouen, in a snow storm for a few day she learns that not all men are rotten to the core. This is her story, the story of the personal assistant of Kouen Ren, how he taught her that she could trust him with her twins and how she became his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Love and Trust again.

Kouen Ren was one of the most powerful and influential men in the world, he was only 19 when his father became CEO of his uncle’s company but everyone knew that Kouen was to one who was really the one keeping the company running, so it wasn’t a surprise when his father passed it on to him only two years later. Kouen had made his company the most influential company in the world by buying the right companies at the right time, soon his face was seen everywhere. Women spoke about how they wanted to be with him and men spoke about how they wanted to be him, more often then not he was seen with the two other most powerful and influential men in the world, Sinbad and Muu Alexius. To the whole world Kouen was a rising star, he was going to make a difference in this world but to anyone who work in his home or worked directly for him he was a tyrant. This is the story of the personal assistant of Kouen Ren, how he taught her that she could trust him with her twins and how she became his wife.

The purple haired woman pulled her dark indigo jacket closer around her, she was freezing her ass off waiting of her bustard of a boss to finish up the last of his errands so that she could go home and curl up in front of the fire and read a good book. Her boss stepped outside, he looked up at the sky and she saw a small frown grow on his face. He got is the limo that had been waiting for them, he didn’t look to happy with her as she slid into the seat in front of him.

“How many time have I told you to wait _inside_ of the limo when you are waiting for me?” it was a thoracal question she knew that, so she just gave him deadpan look. “Remind me how long it takes you to get home from my place?”

“Normally five, ten minutes.” She received a raise eyebrow, and she let out a sigh. “My car broke down on day before last and I haven’t found the time to get it fixed yet.”

“You’re staying at my place tonight,” he pressed a button and spoke to the driver before speaking to his assistant again. “Take me to my penthouse. Call the main house I let them know that I am not coming home tonight.”

“Yes, sir.” She called up the Ren estate, the phone was answered on the third ring.

“Hey slut, wanna come over and have a little fun?” She couldn’t help the way her eye twitched after hearing Judal’s voice.

“Judal go find Hakuei, Hakuryuu or Koumei now.” She did her best not to growl as the spoilt brat, Kouen crossed his legs and watching her, waiting to see if Judal was drunk or not.

“Aww but babe I wanna tell you all about how I make you feel using my dick. Oooh tell me what you are wearing.” It took everything she had not the throw her phone out the window, and what made things worst was that the bustard wasn’t drunken.

“ _Just find one of them now!_ ” She hissed at the younger boy, she heard the sound of the phone being taken off of Judal.

“Hello?” Koumei voice was like music to her ears, he sound a little tired which caused her to frown a little.

“Koumei, it’s Blossom, Kouen won’t be returning to the estate but being going to the penthouse.” She waited of a reply but was sure that he nodded in stead, “Koumei? Also have something to eat then go to bed. Goodnight.”

She hung up on the guy before he could reply, then she let out a sigh. “Sir, I can’t stay at your place tonight.”

Kouen waited for her to continue but she didn’t. “And why not?”

“I have to be somewhere else tomorrow. I need to be up early Sir.” Kouen looked back out of the window.

“You won’t be going anywhere tomorrow, a big snow storm is coming. We will be snowed for at least two days.” Blossom swore under her breath, Kouen was watching her intently. He knew that she had been keeping something from him and he wanted to know what.

“Can we stop somewhere first?” She asked in her nicest voice Kouen nodded and Blossom let the driver know, Kouen was shocked that the driver already knew where they where going. Blossom got out of the car then got back in again only a short time longer with two children in tow, one was a boy and the other was a girl. They both clung to Blossom like she was they lifeline, Kouen gave her a questioning look. The girl tugged on her jacket, she looked down to show that she was listening.

“Mamma, is the man with hair on his face your boyfriend?” the young girl sounded so worried, the boy looked over at Kouen and frown.

“You leave our Mamma alone!” He tried to look bigger, Kouen wanted to laugh but he made sure not to, Blossom looked as if she was going to say something but Kouen bet her to it.

“I’m not your Mother’s boyfriend. I am her boss.” The two children stared at him wide eyed, Blossom stared at her boss with a wary look. She didn’t like having her children around men but she wasn’t going to leave her babies without her for two days either, Kouen got out when they arrived at his penthouse. He motioned for her to follow, the four of them entered the huge complex. “Blossom can I speak to you for a few minutes?”

She smiled at her children and told go wait for her near the elevators, she walked over to her boss but still kept an eye on them. Kouen waited for her, he knew that he wasn’t going to get her full attention so he spoke. “And when were you plaining on telling me you had children?”

“With all do respect Sir, I wasn’t, part of the reason I agreed to the job was that I could keep my private life private.” Kouen was a little shocked, she let out a sigh. “Don’t take it personally sir.”

Kouen eyes dropped to her hand and found no wedding ring, his eyes flickered over to the two children. “What about their father?”

“He died in prison.” Kouen’s eyes widen slightly before he started to walk over to the children.

“Sorry.” He said, she smiled that him.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Kouen pressed his thumb against the pad and then had his eye scanned before the doors opened, they entered the lift then the huge room. The children ran out into the room with large smiles on their faces, Blossom followed them with a concerned look on her face. Kouen followed afterwards and walked over to the fridge, he had a good look inside before deciding on making pizza for tea.

“Who wants pizza for tea?” Kouen asked as he got out the ingredients, he was answered with very happy.

“I do! I do!” Kouen rolled up his sleaves and started making to the dough. They twins stared at their mother’s boss starting to cook, Blossom joined him in the kitchen and started to help. They were halfway with cutting up the ingredients while the dough was setting when she noticed that Kouen had flour in his hair, she started to laugh. Her children looked a little shocked, Kouen just raised eyebrow at her.

“You have got flour in your hair.” She giggled, Kouen quickly placed some on her nose. Soon enough it turned into a full fledged war between the girls and the boys, the pizzas got baked and eat and Kouen gave to children a bowl of ice-cream each before Blossom sent them to bed. Kouen and Blossom were sitting in the living room drinking some scotch, the T.V. was saying something about a bad snow storm was going to hit and that everyone needed to bunker down for the night, Kouen got up and pressed a few buttons and the whole place was put into lock down. Blossom got up and lightly kissed Kouen on the cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered before going to join her children in bed, Kouen watched as the woman he had been trying to ignore that he had feeling for walked farther into his penthouse for her children and he couldn’t help but wish that the twins were his children, he went to bed himself wishing that he could spend all of his time with Blossom and her twins.


End file.
